An Empty Voice
by lalaemolala
Summary: There is a new member of New Directions. Blaine's sister, and she's different. How will everyone cope with someone who challenges who they are, and their view on everybody else?
1. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: Most of these characters already belong to the genius Ryan Murphy. Very few of them are my original.**

Blaine walked up to the center of the choir room and nervously clasped his hands together, "I have a proposal for a new member of the Glee Club." His brow glistened with sweat and he glanced nervously in Kurt's direction.

Everyone quieted down a bit, processing Blaine's words, and trying to figure out what was making Blaine so nervous. Finn was the first to break the uneasiness, "That's a good idea and all Blaine, but Regionals are coming soon and I'm not sure we would have time for someone new."

Rachel raised her hand, and before anyone could even accept her request to speak she smiled and stood up anyway, "Finn's right Blaine, maybe after Regionals would be best." She looked around the room still smiling, and tugged at the edge of her jumper. "It wouldn't be fair since they wouldn't get any attention, assuming that all the club's focus will be on my solo."

"What in hell's name is this-" Mercedes started to stand, but Kurt's delicate hand was on her arm in a flash pressing her back down into her seat.

Mr. Schue, who was leaning against the wall observing silently, spoke up, "Blaine has already told me his proposal and I have already agreed. I just wanted him to inform you" He glanced around the room staring at the mixed emotions that flooded each of his student's faces, knowing that they were now forced to accept someone new into their club. "And my word is final."

Rachel raised her hand again, "I don't understand why this person needs to join now."

Blaine took a step forward, and swallowed deeply, "Well, uh, she, actually," Blaine made a pained expression, "happens to be my, uh, little sister."

Kurt's face remained placid, but Blaine could see shock and rage flood into his eyes.

"You're an only child Blaine." Kurt stated, "I've been to your house, there is no teenage girl there freaking out over Justin Bieber in her room, I would know." Kurt spoke as if Blaine was mistaken.

"Well, uh Kurt," Blaine paused and gave him an apologetic look, "Catherine goes, well went, to boarding school in New York and we aren't exactly close."

"So you call yourself an only child? That's pretty cold man." Puck said raising his eyebrows.

"She's a little different, you see she-". He was cut off when there was the sound of the door opening and a figure appeared behind him.

Blaine turned around and put an arm around the girl's shoulder, "Everybody, this is Catherine."

The girl was small, and showed little resemblance to her older brother. She had blonde hair piled onto her head, with bright blue eyes, and ruby red lipstick. Her eyes flicked around the room, and she shifted uncomfortably beneath her brother's arm. "Hi." She said biting the inside of her cheek and glancing around again. She wore a bright blue sweatshirt with black leggings underneath.

Mr. Schue came around and put his hand on Catherine's other shoulder, and her eyes grew wide with uneasiness, "I am trusting you guys to make Catherine feel welcomed."

"Is she going to audition for us?" Mercedes asked crossing her arms.

Catherine stepped forward shrugging out of her brother's arm, "Actually I'm not much of a singer, I write instead." She reached into her knit shoulder bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, "Here is something I wrote this morning in the car."

She held it out in front of her and looked to the ground. Rachel took the opportunity and snatched it out of her hands. Everyone read Rachel's expression carefully and her lips moved slightly as she read the music. A moment passed and all eyes were on Rachel waiting for a response, except Catherine. Her eyes remained glued to the floor.

"This is actually good." Rachel whispered, looking up. "You wrote this all this morning?"

"Uh yea, and here are the chords for it," Catherine said, reaching into her bag and handing over another crumpled piece of paper.

The papers were being passed around and everyone was mumbling among themselves, but Santana broke the silence, "So what's wrong with her?"

Mr. Schue hushed her, "Santana!"

"Actually," Catherine said speaking up, "I have ADHD, it can get pretty bad, when I'm on my med's I get anxious, and when I'm not I get a little crazy."

"What's wrong with your crappy fingers?" Santana said, barely even letting what Catherine said process. She was speaking of the unusually short fingers Cather had.

Before anyone could shut Santana up Catherine smirked and quickly responded, "What's wrong with your shittily stenciled in eyebrows?"

Everyone looked at the two in shock, and Blaine had his hand on his sister's shoulder in a flash pulling her back. Rage was in Santana's eyes, but before the battle got bloody the first bell rang, giving everyone an excuse to disturb the tense vibe in the air. Kurt put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, "We need to talk Blaine Anderson." He said with a deadly look in his eye.

"Yes, sir." Blaine said, hoping to put a smile on Kurt's face. Kurt's look of stone only faltered a little before Kurt narrowed his arms.

"I'm dead." Blaine muttered, and he shamefully followed his other half out of the room.

**HI guys! Please R&R ! with comments/ any advice!**

**Also a very special thank you to my beta who can deal with my crappy grammar! **


	2. With or Without You

**A/N Hi guys I tend to write my chapters quickly and sometimes carelessly, so this one I am going to try to write as thoroughly as possible.**

**AND MY DISCLAIMER! The only character that is mine is Catherine, everyone else's souls belong to Ryan Murphy. Teehee**

By sixth period everyone had heard of the sophomore that had told off Santana Lopez. Uneasy glances were thrown in the direction of the little figure that walked silently with her eyes constantly looking down at the floor. But no one was more miserable than Blaine Anderson. Kurt was more than angry with his boyfriend, he was infuriated. "How could you not tell me Blaine?", Kurt asked crossing his arms. His big brown eyes flashed with anger and hurt which made Blaine feel crappier.

"Kurt," I'm sorry," Blaine fingered the edge of the sweater vest he was wearing. "I just didn't know how people would react, and Catherine and I don't really get along-". Kurt cut him off , "Tell me the entire story straight Blaine. Not your nervous babbling"

Blaine sighed as they wandered into the courtyard of McKinley," When I met you last year my sister had just gone back to Saint Claire's. It's a school for girls with problems like Catherine, and we got into a stupid fight. Before she left she told me she wouldn't call me her brother anymore, and I guess I did likewise."

Kurt stared into his boyfriends eyes, seeing if he was telling the truth. Kurt sighed and raised his eyebrow, "Is there a serial killer Uncle Joe I should know about? Or any other little Andersons?"

Blaine sighed in relief that his boyfriend forgave him, "Nope just me and Cat, and the parentals."

Kurt snickered, "Cat? That's cute."

Blaine shrugged his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, "I mean I used to call her Cat, because she kinda acts like one."

Kurt laughed and put a hand on Blaine's leg, "Oh that was marvelous when she told off Santana like that."

Blaine nodded, "She doesn't take much crap from people."

Kurt smiled and looked off into the distance. His smile quickly turned into a look of curiosity, and he nudged Blaine, "Isn't that your sister talking to Ol' Irish?"

Blaine shrugged seeming indifferent to the whole situation, "She's making friends."  
>Kurt laughed, "I just thought you'd be more of the over protective brother."<p>

Blaine shook his head, "Catherine still thinks boys have cooties, ever since she broke up with Christian."

"Ohh, Christian?" Kurt said curiously, "Let me guess a boy she met in New York who she fell in love with, dated for 6 months then he left her for one of her friends."

Blaine grimaced, "Exactly. She wrote 47 songs out of heartbreak."

"She told you?" Kurt questioned, reaching into his bag to pull out sunglasses.

Blaine chuckled, "No I found them in her room when she left."

Kurt tsked as he let his eyes wander to the two across the courtyard.

"Just friends?" Kurt asked again with a smile on his face as he saw the two teenagers laugh simultaneously.

Her leg was pulled up to her chest, and she smiled down at the floor as Rory talked. Blaine's brows furrowed a bit, "It doesn't matter anyway, she still hates me."

"You guys haven't made up since she left?" Kurt asked standing up after the bell rang.

"She won't even speak to me." Blaine said outstretching his arm so his boyfriend can help him up.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Kurt asked pulling the heavier of the two up from the bench.

"Every single day." Blaine sighed walking towards the door, throwing an uneasy glance at Rory and his sister who were just starting to get up.

"Ever tried to sing it to her?" Kurt suggested nudging Blaine in the arm.

A smile spread across Blaine's face, "You see Kurt this is why I love you."

He kissed his boyfriend quickly goodbye and ran off to the chorus room.

"You're welcome!" Kurt called out laughing as he headed to his next class.

Everyone sat down in their seats looking at Blaine who was standing beside the piano smiling.

"So today I'm going to sing a song that has extreme significance to me and the people I love, and I thought I should share it with you." Blaine stood up straighter and glanced hesitantly in Kurt's direction when the chords started to play.

_See the stone set in your eyes  
>See the thorn twist in your side<br>I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
>On a bed of nails she makes me wait<br>And I wait without you_

_With or without you  
>With or without you<em>

_Through the storm, we reach the shore  
>You gave it all but I want more<br>And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you  
><em> Then a voice came from the risers as Catherine stood up and began to sing along. Everyone turned to stare, all shocked by her voice, which was deep and strong.

_With or without you  
>I can't live with or without you<em>

_And you give yourself away  
>And you give yourself away<em>

Everyone held their breath looking at the two siblings, waiting for a reaction. But Catherine simply grabbed her bag and bolted out of the room.


	3. Anger Managment

Over the next few days, Catherine refused to look her older brother in the eye. There was a reason she didn't talk to him, and it was a pretty damn good one. It couldn't be fixed by him singing her a song. Well, technically "their song". The only comfort she found in the new school was Rory. He was the only person who showed her any kindness. She sat next to him in the choir room at the end of the day while the rest of the club was filing in. She had only taken half of the prescribed amount of medication, and she was glad she did. She felt almost normal. Taking the entire dose made her nervous and panicky, and without it? She'd be flying across the room.

"Hey Rory?" She asked turning towards him.

"Yea?" he responded looking up from his lap.

"Can I write a song for you to sing?" She questioned.

He laughed, "You barely have heard me sing."

She shrugged, "Then sing something for me tomorrow, and I'll have something by the next morning."

"Seriously?" he asked, unsure of what to think.

"Sure, why not." She looked up and caught her brother glancing over at her. She sent daggers in his direction, causing him to look away and resume his conversation with Kurt.

"Have you tried liposuction for your fingers?" A cold voice said from behind her.

"Have you tried lip waxing?" She responded quickly not even turning around to face Santana.

The room became quiet, with everyone's eyes on the two girls.

"How does it feel to be a freak?" Santana replied icily.

By then, Catherine had stood up and faced the other girl, "I dunno, how does it feel to be an obnoxious bitch?"

By then, Rachel whispered to Finn, "Go get Mr. Schue."

"Catherine," Rory hissed as he grabbed her sleeve pulling her down, "She'll kill you."

Catherine shook him off and kept on glaring at Santana.

"Do you really want to do this?" Santana asked, standing up as if it were a challenge.

"Do I want to? No." Catherine said narrowing her eyes, "Can I? Hell yea."

"I see your ego is as big as your head." Santana said taking a step towards Catherine.

"I see that your just pissed your lip Botox sucks, distorting the rest of your face."

Rage filled Santana's face and in a flash the two girls were on the floor.

"Shit." Blaine said as he ran to the girls, along with Puck and Sam to split them up.

Both girls had fistfuls of each other hair and were screeching like animals. Catherine had her legs locked around Santana's waist, which was a technique Blaine remembered teaching his little sister. The rest she probably acquired from New York. The boys managed to rip the girls apart just as Mr. Schue came in.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded as he looked at both girls who were struggling to get at each other's throats.

"Get them away from each other." He said motioning for Blaine to take his struggling sister home.

"Get your glittery hands off of me." She growled as she lurched forward trying to escape her brother's grasp.

Blaine remained silent as he motioned for Kurt to grab their things. He hoisted her over his shoulder, which only caused more screams.

"LET GO OF ME! I WILL RIP HER APART! I WILL CHOP UP YOUR FINGERS AND FEED THEM TO THE GODDAMN DOG!" Catherine cried, trying to claw down her brother's back.

"OH SHE THINKS SHE CAN TAKE ME! LET ME SHOW HER WHO CAN BEAT WHO! I WILL THROW THAT BITCH DOWN LIKE TRASH! LET'S SEE!"

"Finn bring Santana into my office." Mr. Schue yelled, as his face grew red in anger.

Catherine's screams could be heard all the way from the choir room.

Kurt looked at Blaine's face which was set in stone, which made Kurt more nervous.

The girl was still screaming, and Kurt kept a safe distance away, not wanting to get hit by her thrashing arms.

Once they reached the car her screaming had subsided very little, but her thrashing had only increased. Blaine set his sister down with a tight hold of her arm, "Get in the car." He said firmly.

"NO!" she yelled yanking her arm back, "Get off of me."

"Get In the goddamn car Catherine Marie Anderson, or so help me god." Blaine repeated.

She laughed darkly, "Then I guess we better start praying."

Kurt found it almost comical watching his boyfriend trying to push the girl into the car. Catherine's legs on both sides of the door pressing against her brother who was trying to push her in, his face red with strain and anger.

After a minute of struggle Blaine got his sister in the car and quickly closed the door.

He looked at Kurt with tired eyes and grabbed his bag that was in Kurt's hand.

"Yea, we don't really get along." He muttered coldly as she turned towards to car.

"Blaine," Kurt said putting an arm on his boyfriend's arm, "Let me talk to her."

"Not now Kurt." He said looking back at the car, "I need to get her home, and see if she will calm down."

"Good luck with that." Kurt said motioning towards the now open passenger door, and a small figure running across the football field.

"Shit." Blaine groaned kicking the bumper of his car.

"Call me later." Kurt said as he put an arm on Blaine's shoulder reassuring manner.

Blaine just smiled before climbing into his car and speeding out of the parking lot.


	4. Cooling Off

Kurt was waiting for Blaine at his locker the next day. Blaine's eyes were blood shot and the purple crescents beneath them were signs he got very little sleep last night.

"Did she come back?" Kurt asked, looking at his boyfriend with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh, she came back alright," Blaine muttered, shoving books into his locker, "at 3 in the morning."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Is she okay?"

Blaine smiled sarcastically, "I wouldn't really know, since she hasn't spoken a word since she came home."

Blaine slammed his locker shut and faced Kurt. "She is being difficult. She is just pushing everyone to see if they can break, she just wants to get back at me."

"This one argument has caused your sister to hate you THIS much?" Kurt asked as he took his boyfriend's arm and led him to homeroom.

Blaine ran a hand through his gelled hair, which wasn't as slicked back as it usually was. "I said something I shouldn't have said, and I apologized, what can I do now?"

Kurt looked down the corridor with a look of terror on his face. "Maybe prevent her from getting her teeth knocked out?"

Blaine stared at Kurt blankly trying to understand what Kurt meant, but there was a blood curdling scream from down the hall.

Papers were in the air and two bodies were struggling on the floor, with a crowd of students already gathering around to watch.

"I swear to God." Blaine mumbled dropping his bag and running towards the crowd.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU GREASY SLUT!" Blaine heard his sister cry out as he shoved through the idle mass of students as they just watched the two girls fight.

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE YOU STUPID BITCH!" Santana cried out, yanking some of Catherine's hair.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Catherine yelled, taking a swing at Santana's face.

Kurt was standing behind Blaine now breathless. "I'll hold Santana and you get your sister."

"Kurt, I don't want you getting hurt." Blaine said nervously, looking around hoping a teacher would come by soon.

"NOW." Kurt said, pushing Blaine into the small empty space surrounding the girls.

Blaine silently yanked Catherine off Santana, as Kurt grabbed Santana's arm and tugged her in the other direction.

Blaine silently dragged his struggling sister through the empty hallway and into the girl's locker room, thankfully, which was empty. He shoved her into the tile shower and immediately turned on the cold water, letting her shriek for a few moments before she quieted down and stared silently back at him. Blood ran down from a cut above her eyebrow, and beneath her eye a shiner was already forming.

"Cat." Blaine whispered as he reached over and turned off the water.

"Not now Blaine." She muttered as she stood up and stared down at her dripping clothes.

"No Catherine, now." He said firmly as he grabbed a towel from a box and handed it to her.

"She hit me when I was at my locker, it was self defense." She said without expression as she peeled off her sweatshirt and threw it against the wall with a splat.

"I know that Catherine, but why are you acting like this?" He whispered, pleading for an answer.

She ignored him, dabbing the towel against her shirt.

"Catherine?" He asked, waiting for a response.

"I need you to drive me home Blaine." She muttered as she headed out of the shower.

"NO. Catherine. I need you to answer me." He said grabbing her arm, "Why are you acting like this? For revenge?"

"No," She said yanking away from his touch, "to show you what weird really is."

Blaine opened his mouth to respond but Quinn came walking into the locker room.

"Blaine?" She said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let me talk to her and you go to class."

"That's kind of you Quinn, but I need to talk to my sister." Blaine said staring helplessly ahead.

"Blaine, Kurt's outside waiting for you." She squeezed his shoulder and whispered, "Please."

Blaine stared at Quinn for a moment before sighing and walking out of the room, with Quinn's eyes following him the whole way out the door.

"Put these on." She said bluntly, throwing a pile of clothes at Catherine, "and meet me by my locker after school."

"Why?" Catherine asked, observing the clothes in her hands. "I see some of myself in you Catherine, and all that I know is you want revenge on your brother, but you are doing it the wrong way."

Quinn smiled sweetly, "I'm here to help you."


	5. The Change

"The first thing we need to work on is the clothes." Quinn said, reaching into her closet and pulling out articles of clothing and throwing them in front of Catherine.

Catherine stared down at the pile of pastels, "Why are you doing this for me again?"

"Look Catherine, I had a chance like you do to reach the top of the social ladder and I screwed it up. You have a chance." Quinn sighed, walking across her bedroom and opening a drawer full of makeup.

"But what if I don't want to reach the top?" Catherine stated, crossing her arms.

Quinn stood up and looked Catherine in the eye. "All I know is that you want to get back at your brother for something, so stop overdoing the social issues. Success is the greatest revenge."

Catherine was silent for a moment, staring back at Quinn with cold eyes. "Fine, what do I have to do?"

A smile of triumph spread across Quinn's face and she motioned to the chair by the vanity in her room. "Have a seat."

…

Blaine stood impatiently at the front door glancing at his watch. "Catherine! We are going to be late."

"I'm taking my bike to school," she called from upstairs.

"Catherine you won't make it, let's go now!" He yelled, swinging his bag over his shoulder and jingling his keys.

"I'm leaving in five minutes! I have a free first anyway!" Blaine looked curiously up the stairs.

Catherine spoke to him sometimes, but there was something different in her voice.

Blaine hesitated. "If I don't see you by third period I am going to hunt you down myself!"

"Whatever." He heard her mutter as drawers slammed shut.

He stood still for a second trying to understand what was going on before shutting the door loudly behind him.

…..

"Dude, you see the new girl?" Some junior muttered to his friend in the hallway.

Blaine shrugged it off, until he heard 5 different groups of boys whispering about the same topic to each other.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked walking into step with his boyfriend.

"Hey," Blaine said smiling, "What's this new girl everyone is talking about."

Kurt stopped walking, his face remaining stone cold, "So you didn't give your sister that makeover?"  
>"What makeover?" Blaine asked with a confused expression in his face.<p>

"Oh boy," Kurt whispered, taking Blaine by the hand, "come with me."

Kurt dragged Blaine into the cafeteria and pointed to a large huddle of boys and girls in the corner.

"She's in there." Kurt said with a nervous expression on his face. "Good luck."

"What the hell?" Blaine muttered, walking towards the crowd of teenagers.

He pushed past each one of them and noticed immediately the familiar blonde hair.

"Catherine?" Blaine whispered in shock.

Catherine was never one to care about how she looked or what she wore, but today it looked like she obviously put some effort into her appearance.

Her blonde hair was down in waves, and instead of her usual sweat shirt and pajama pants she wore a light blue tank top(,) with high wasted white shorts, that frankly showed too much leg.

"Yea?" she asked, turning whipping her head around to face him.

He immediately recognized the look in her eye. It was the look of someone who had clearly not taken their medication.

"Can we talk," he glanced around the crowd of teenagers, "somewhere privately?"

She looked over her shoulder and shrugged, taking her bag from some boy's outstretched hand.

Once they had left the crowd of people, Blaine stopped and stared at her. "I don't care how you dress, but the one thing I do care about is you not taking your meds."  
>"I'm fine Blaine, and don't act like you care." She sighed, crossing her arms. "I'm trying to fit in and those meds only make things worse."<br>"Catherine! You know how you get when you don't take your meds." Blaine protested, throwing his hands up.

"It's better than acting like a freak Blaine." She shot back, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"You weren't a freak before." He whispered, staring at her sadly.

"Really Blaine?" She asked as her voice got higher. "Last time I checked, what did you say? Oh 'Why don't you try to act normal Cat'. That is what you said princess, and after months of being pissed at you, I finally came up with the best comeback I could." She stepped towards him, forcefully putting a finger to his chest. "Stop acting like a goddamn fairy, you queen."

Blaine winced, obviously hurt by the words. "Catherine."

"No!" She cut him off. "I just want to live out my high school life free of you, and I'm sure you want to do the same." A crowd was starting to eye them, hoping for a fight. "I won't be so bitchy anymore Blaine, but I think it's best if we ignore each other." She smirked and gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder before walking away.

Blaine's heart sunk in his chest as he watched his sister walk away into the crowd of teenagers that seemed to part to make way for her.

"She's a girl Blaine," Kurt whispered reassuringly into Blaine's ear, "she'll come around."

"I hope." He whispered softly.


	6. I'm Yours

Everyone stared at Catherine with confused expressions on their faces as she stood in the middle of the choir room.

"What's with the mini guitar?" Puck asked.

"It's a ukulele Puckerman," she snapped, "I'm going to need it for the song I'm performing today."

"You're performing?" Rachel asked with a worried expression growing on her face. "Shouldn't you be working on our song?"

"I finished the song last night and I need to read it over, so everyone will have a copy by tomorrow." She replied, dragging a stool over to the front of the room.

She took a deep breath. "Since I haven't properly auditioned for you guys, I thought it would be fitting if I gave everybody one."

"This song is kind of relevant to my life right now I guess," she muttered as she glanced up at the top row of risers.

For an instant, Blaine thought she was looking at him, but when he saw a slight blush creep up Rory's cheeks, he felt his stomach sink. Kurt put a hand on his boyfriend's and smiled softly.

"That song will be dedicated to you shortly Mr. Anderson," Kurt whispered. "She will get over it."

Blaine snorted and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as Catherine began to play.

_Well you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>And now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some<em>

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<p>

Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
>Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing<br>We're just one big family  
>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love<p>

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours

_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/j/jason_mraz/im_ ]__  
>I won't hesitate no more, no more<br>It cannot wait I'm yours  
>There's no need to complicate<br>Our time is short  
>This is our fate, I'm yours<br>_

"Very nice Catherine." Mr. Schue said, clapping, "but if I may ask, do you have a rough copy of what you did last night?"

"Uh ya," she murmured, reaching into her bag and pulling out multiple papers, "but as I said it needs a few corrections."

She held out the papers for him to take but Rachel snatched them.

"Rachel." Mr. Schue sighed impatiently as he watched the girl scan through the papers.

"This is amazing Catherine, but the first three lines of the song don't exactly fit my vocal range. " She said, going through the pages.

"Well, I was planning on singing the first three lines," she said, looking down at her feet. "It's only three measures."

Rachel forced a smile. "I'm not sure that's the best idea considering the first part of the song always makes the most impact."  
>Her face grew darker as she looked at the pages more closely. "Actually very little of this is in my vocal range."<p>

"Well, the part that is in your vocal range is the part that you're singing solo," Catherine explained, taking the music from Rachel. "Everyone has a solo in this song."

"I don't think that's a good idea Catherine," Rachel started, forcing a smile.

"Actually Rachel, I think it is a very good idea," Mr. Schue interrupted.

"But Mr. Schue, this isn't fair!" Rachel protested, getting up.

"It's very fair Rachel," Mr. Schue sighed.

"But, I'm sure we can all agree I'm the best singer here!" Rachel half yelled.

"I don't think so," Catherine muttered, crossing her arms.

Rachel looked at Catherine shocked. "You are only saying that because you are angry."

"No," Catherine said, letting her voice rise, "I don't think you have the best voice because you don't, and you are annoying."

"Ladies, please." Mr. Schue warned, stepping between the girls.

"Fine then," Rachel said, crossing her arms."Who do you think is the best singer?"

"Santana." Catherine replied without hesitation.

The room was eerily quiet for a moment before Catherine snatched her bag and ripped the paper out of Rachel's hands.

"Go write your own damn song," She muttered, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
